sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Clinohumite (CC)
Clinohumite, or "Clino" for short, is an OC created by CaramelizedCandy. Appearance Clino wears a sleeveless, bright orange shirt that has the "Diamond Authority" symbol in the middle, which is a slightly lighter shade of orange than her shirt. She has yellow shorts which are a bit longer than Ruby's, and wears normal orange shoes with the diamond symbol decorating the heels. She wears her blonde, messy hair in a short ponytail that barely reaches the back of her neck, with orange streaks decorating her hair. She has a fairly large nose, and big orange eyes. Her lips are quite thin, and her skin is a light shade of yellow. Her build is very petite, as she wasn't made for fighting. She's very short, almost the height of a Ruby at most, and she's also very weak. Her gem is located on her forehead. Personality Clino tends to take things way out of proportion, freaking out over the littlest of things. She's constantly in a state of nervousness, and isn't that good of a fighter. She's always stressed out, and doesn't exactly know when to "calm down." She always takes responsibility for everything, even if she had nothing to do with it. She's only loyal to the Diamond Authority because she's terrified of them. She's way too cowardly to even attempt rebelling, and always shows respect to Yellow Diamond, despite not liking her very much. She never openly complains about them, even when she's alone. Her greatest fear is that Yellow Diamond herself personally haves her shattered, so she makes sure to always follow Yellow Diamond's orders, no mater what they are. If you make friends with her, she'll always stand by you no matter what. However, she's going to need a lot of emotional support. She's kind of a pushover as well, as she'll more than likely always give in to peer pressure. She cares deeply for her friends, but would still shatter them if it meant Yellow Diamond would spare her. Relationships The Crystal Gems Clino acts as if she hates the rebels, but in reality, she wants nothing more than to abandon Yellow Diamond's Court and join them. However, her extreme fear of the Diamond Authority prevents her from doing so, as she even hates the thought of Yellow Diamond or any other diamond wanting to shatter her. Cuprite (CC) Cuprite is Clino's best (and only) friend, as of now, at least. Cuprite's laid-back attitude can easily calm Clino, and Clino's orderly nature keeps Cuprite from doing anything to get herself shattered. She cares deeply for Cuprite, and would always stand by her side no matter what. Iolite (CC) Iolite is unaware of Clino's existence, yet Clino is in constant fear of her. Iolite's threatening attitude outright terrifies Clino, and she always wants to stay as far away from her as possible. Yellow Diamond Clino is terrified of Yellow Diamond, and shows her loyalty as a way to avoid being shattered. She would never disobey a direct order from her, and has constant fears of Yellow Diamond personally shattering her. Category:OCs Category:Homeworld Category:Characters